A conventional vehicle control device and a vehicle control system includes, for example, a vehicle control device capable of executing a vehicle speed control (so-called ACC control) for controlling a vehicle speed of an own vehicle and controlling an inter-vehicle distance between a preceding vehicle and the own vehicle, and an avoiding control (so-called PCS control) for avoiding collision between a collision determination target and the own vehicle when determined that the possibility that the collision determination target and the own vehicle will collide is high, as disclosed in patent literature 1. The vehicle control device stops the vehicle speed control when the avoiding control is carried out. Thus, in a situation where a braking device of the own vehicle is controlled by the avoiding control thus stopping the own vehicle, the vehicle control device, for example, suppresses an event where the own vehicle stops in a manner slanted with respect to an advancing direction so that when the vehicle speed control is returned thereafter, a sensor for detecting the inter-vehicle distance detects another vehicle, and the like in the adjacent lane instead of the preceding vehicle and the own vehicle follows the other vehicle in the adjacent lane.